You're not Ally Dawson
by Withoutthedarktherearenostars
Summary: Austin Moon- the teen superstar Ally Dawson- the small town girl who happens to make new friends in high places. But as she starts her journey into stardom she changes into a person even her best friend doesn't recognise.


**I am so sorry that I couldn't finish "You only get Three Wishes" but I just couldn't relate to it so I wasn't able to write it. This is my new story and I am dedicating it to my best friend Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01.**

**Disclaimer: I am only doing one disclaimer for the whole story so anything you see that you recognise I don't own the only person I own is Hope and Callum (my OCs)**

**Note: In my story Trish and Ally haven't met yet but Trish and Dez are on Team Austin.**

**Ally POV**

"ALLY ARE YOU CRAZY!" I winced when I heard my best friend scream at me like that.

Let's go back 30 minutes and I'll tell you what happened…

_30 minutes ago…_

_Hi! My name is Allyson Dawson most call me Ally. I am 17 and I am a songwriter; you ever those stories about those closet superstars. Yeah… that's me. I have hazel eyes and chestnut hair with amber highlights. I am normally shy but 2 weeks ago I decided to take a leap._

_You see there is a new teen sensation Austin Moon, you know him, if not you are just in denial. I thought there is only one way my songs will ever be heard, so I sent him a copy of the lyrics and sheet music to my newest song "Double Take" with an anonymous fan letter. I had just spent 30 minutes explaining why this is such a good opportunity for me to my best friend. She is not buying it…_

Present Day

"Come on Hope. Think about it, this is a great opportunity." I reasoned.

"Oh. I wasn't talking about that, I meant that you can't walk outside wearing a teal dress and red flats. Go put on the peach ones" Hope said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. That's my best friend and next door neighbour, Hope Belle, she has pretty sapphire eyes with flecks of gold and chestnut hair with electric blue tips interspersed. We have been best friends since we were six and although I am musically gifted Hope is just gifted in other things, like cooking, sewing and public speaking. We were just your average best friends we did everything together, she practically lives at my house. But what we really bond over is music, I like pop and soul, she likes country and rock. We are a complimentary fit. But we are both totally into Austin Moon, well his music; all pop stars are playboys and jerks.

"Come on. Ally I heard that Austin is doing an interview today so let's hurry to 'Missing' and we can put on the TV there." Hope yelled up the stairs.

After hurrying down the stairs (well, hurrying, falling and Hope catching me before I fell flat on my face), we ran out the door and jumped into Hope's silver Pick-Up truck which she calls "Stacy".

"So, any new hits I need to know about?" Hope said nudging me.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." I brushed off.

"So there is a new hit?"

"Ugh. Yes okay fine I have written another song."

"What is it called then?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh I'm sorry Ally the Spy."

"Shut up."

"You know I'm rig-"

"Please don't crash the car I want to get to Missing in one piece."

"*cough* Spoilsport. *cough*"

We finally reached to Missing and as soon as we walked in all you could hear was.

"HOPE AND ALLY ARE HERE!"

I love these kids, they make me so happy and they love it here. I turned on the TV in the main hall, and shooed them playfully.

"You want to knock me over. Go play." I said.

"Aunty Ally!" a little girl of two ran up to me.

"Hey Azure." I said

"Where Mommy?"

"Hope! Azure asking about you!"

"Oh. Mommy in the kitchen, okay. Can I stay with you?"

"Sure Princess"

Azure is Hope's Goddaughter and she was orphaned at 4 months so Hope and I look after her now.

"Hope the interview!" I screamed once I saw the 'Entertain Me Tonight' logo appear.

Hope appeared and we both sat down to watch the show.

"Austin Moon Wants to Return to His Roots. Teen celebrity Austin Moon has decided to return to his Miami roots and enrol into Marina High School. The reason for this particular high school being that he received an anonymous fan letter signed "–A Marino High Student" with a song enclosed inside. Austin Moon has decided to find this songwriter and personally thank them. To do this he is holding a song writing contest. Today he announced on Tweeter that he is going to visit the local small charities to get a feel for the place and he will move house to be on Maple Street. This is Dana Wells and that's today's top story."

"He got it! OMG He got it!" I was dancing around the room and spinning Azure in my arms.

"ALLY! he is going to be living on our street. Why, what did we do wrong?" Hope groaned.

"You win some you lose some." I said shrugging while placing a very excitable niece unto the floor.

I can't believe it this will be perfect, except I can't go through with that competition, I am way to shy for that kind of thing I mean look at me I trip over my own feet… a lot. I brought out of my reverie by the entrance bell. Four people walked in and the door was soon crammed with paparazzi.

"Hello. How may I-" Hope started

"Can I speak to the manager" the ginger haired one said.

"Your speaking to both her and the assistant manager." Hope said gesturing to both her and me.

"Really!?" One of the blondes said.

"Are you implying something?" I asked.

"You two are barely 18" the second blonde said.

"Either say who you are or I will have to ask you to leave?" Hope stated.

The whole place went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Do you know who we are?" the girl said.

"Do you know me?" Hope said because she did have the most popular radio show at the weekend.

"I am Trish de la Rosa, this is Dez Worthy, Callum de Vancouver and this is-"

***CRASH***

Azure ran straight into the unnamed blonde. I visibly winced.

"WHOSE CHILD IS THIS! WHAT KIND OF PARENT OR CARER LET'S LITTLE BRATS RUN FREE LIKE THIS" He screamed.

Oh No He Didn't. I had to hold Hope back she looked ready to rip that Blonde's face off.

"Cool it Hope." I whispered through gritted teeth.

Hope huffed and finally said "What can we help you with?" you could so tell it was forced niceness.

"Well. I'm Austin Moon." The unnamed blonde said, "And I saw your small charity while we were down towards Maple Street. So could we take a tour?"

Oh. My. God. This is Austin Moon; he just offended my niece, jerk. I told you all superstars are jerks, I'd never turn out like that.

"You know can you sing or play?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." I said shyly. "How did you know?"

"I didn't but you know I do have room for another client." She said.

"Well-" I was suddenly dragged half-way across the room by Hope.

"What are you thinking!?" she whisper yelled **[is that even a thing?]**

"don't worry. I know what I'm getting into."

"Fame changes people, Ally. Please just think-"

"Why can't you just be happy for once? Just because nothing in your life goes to plan." I said.

"Okay. I stand by you, although I don't agree with your last statement, 11 years of friendship do not mean nothing just because you just got scouted." She smiled.

"Sorry Hope but don't worry. I know what I'm getting into." I repeated.

Boy I didn't know how bad that statement would backfire.

**There we go guys. Review and tell me what ya think. Good or bad (although constructive criticism is appreciated). **


End file.
